The present invention relates to a holding device for a cooler, more particularly, to a motor vehicle oil cooler holding device arranged adjacent to a front-side covering part of the bumper and movable about a transverse swivel shaft by bearings arranged on both sides of the cooler.
For flow-through reasons, coolers for motor vehicles are mounted closely behind covering parts of the vehicle body so that the cooler is affected, even in the case of slight deformations of these covering parts, as may occur, for example, during a collision. Because of the elasticity of the covering parts, it is possible that, under certain circumstances, these covering parts may spring back into their original position without any permanent deformations as a result of their elastic characteristics. In the case of oil coolers which, as a rule, are mounted underneath the bumper and are therefore frequently subjected to slight contacts with curbstones and the like, it is therefore possible that they may be damaged.
German Patent DE-A 34 46 752 shows a holding device for an oil cooler of a motor vehicle which is disposed to be swivelled about a shaft which is arranged transversely with respect to the driving direction and, in the lower area, is held so as to be fixed to the vehicle by a rubber bracket. It is a disadvantage in this arrangement that several fastening points fixed to the vehicle are required for this holding device. In addition, the rubber bracket does not immediately release the cooler in the case of a collision or the like but tears only starting from a certain force on the cooler which, among other things, depends on the temperature and the aging condition of the rubber, and must therefore be replaced.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a holding device which ensures that, in the case of an impact of the covering or of the bumper, the cooler remains undamaged and operative.
This object has been achieved in accordance with the present invention by clamping the cooler between two consoles which each have bearings 10 forming the swivel shaft. On one side, by way of at least one tension spring, can be fixed at stops formed by stationary bearing angles in an original position, and, on the other side, can be adjusted into an evading position which can be swivelled back elastically against the driving direction.
The holding device, according to an advantageous feature of the invention, is connected with the vehicle only by way of a swivel shaft formed by two bearings. Thus, apart from the two fastening points of the swivel shaft, no further fastening point is required and the constructional expenditures needed are therefore reduced. The cooler is form-fittingly disposed in the consoles, and these consoles are held in their operative position by springs. As a result, the mounting expenditures are reduced (e.g., larger tolerances and no alignment), and the number of connecting points is also reduced which may become unintentionally detached, because of, for example, vibrations. In the case of an impact, the cooler is elastically and uniformly deflected against the spring force. As a result, damage to the cooler because of force peaks, which occur, for example, when a rubber brackets tears, are avoided.